Punto De Quiebre
by Nevalainen
Summary: Hay veces, en que lo mejor que se puede hacer es levantar las manos y admitir la derrota para poder seguir con lo que queda de vida o comenzar desde cero una nueva ¡Por supuesto! ¿como podría quedarme fuera sin escribir algo fijado en el final?"Spoiler".


_**Punto de Quiebre**_

_Por: Nevalainen  
_

**_X-x-x-X-x-x-X  
_**

_Lo vital en esta vida es saber cuando levantar las manos y admitir la derrota para poder preparar el contrataque _

_**X-x-x-X-x-x-X**_

Los momentos en los que sintió la necesidad de huir y correr por su bienestar hasta donde sus piernas ya no dieran más no eran pocos, pero en ese mismo instante no podría pensar en alguno más caótico o traumarte para su vida.

Reconocía que, la primera vez que sintió un miedo estremecedor colarse por su piel fue cuando sus padres iban a unas repentinas y extrañas compras de ultimo minuto hace ya más de quince años. Su hermano al estar pendiente de la televisión no le presto atención al hecho pero algo en la mirada de su padre le incitó a seguirle y despedirse de ambos en la puerta de su hogar mientras el auto encendía y arrancaba por la calle llevándose a dos de las personas más importares de su vida.

El sentimiento de que no los volvería a ver, después de que el auto ya había desaparecido por la calle no hizo más que aumentar su culpa el día en que su hermano, después de admitir con derrota que sus padres habían desaparecido, llamó a la policía y se fue en el auto después de todo el griterío que ella misma le dio al no ser capaz de admitir que su instinto había tenido razón.

Desde siempre necesitó los hechos para creer en lo que fuese, pruebas humeantes que demostraran lo que estaba pasando en el minuto y nunca pudo celebrar con el mismo orgullo que su padre o hermano el instinto que parecía estar presente en su sangre cuando algo malo iba a pasar.

La primera vez que llegó el policía para comenzar la investigación de sus padres y la vio sola en casa, comenzando a preguntarle sobre el paradero de su hermano fue más que suficiente para que su instinto golpeara su nervio avisándole que no debía dejarlo entrar o contestarle cualquier interrogante, pero ya era muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que su sentir nuevamente había tenido la razón y prontamente se vio girando de casa en casa, pagando en carne el atrevimiento de no ocupar el don que le había sido otorgado.

Fue por lo mismo que, al crecer y no ser capaz de controlar o entender el sentimiento que su instinto le creaba, se obligo a si misma encontrar la forma de no escuchar esa vocecilla incesante que siempre hablaba antes de que los problemas se presentaran y encontrar las pruebas que le previnieran el dolor que cada vez la amenazaba con derrotar.

Pero, como siempre, aunque su mente ágil y racionamiento deductivo estaban por sobre la mayoría de la gente, nunca logró prevenir con demasiada audacia o tener las pruebas necesarias para admitir o controlar los incidentes en los que su instinto le intentaba prevenir.

Esta vez, como siempre, no fue diferente y cuando escuchó la voz de su compañero, rasposa al no usarla por más de cuatro días, su instinto golpeo sus entrañas con tal fuerza que le hizo sentir un nerviosismo que no recordaba haber sentido nunca.

_**-¿Quién eres?**__-_ fue la primera cosa que le escucho decir después de derramarle todo lo que había pasado después de la operación. Una pregunta sencilla, que para cosas del destino ya no recordaba haber escuchado nunca al estar acostumbrada a su titulo de Autor de fama mundial. Quizás, la última vez que escuchó esa frase fue al estar en algún pueblito perdido en el mundo pero hasta ese recuerdo le era vago por la cantidad de emociones que golpeaban sobre su pecho al escuchar esa ínfima pregunta colarse de sus labios.

Un hecho físicamente imposible pero que la manipulo al tal grado que hasta el agarre que mantuvo sobre la mano de su compañero flaqueo.

El shock debía ser el cuadro único en sus rostros pero el dolor de la incomprensión e irreconocimiento debió ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el hombre, que supuestamente ella debía de estar cuidando, tomara nuevamente su mano y le calmase, intentando al mismo tiempo ordenar sus recuerdos y pensamientos.

_**-Huesos, lo siento… es que… mi mente y…. todos estaban ahí pero era tan diferente… **_

Diferente. Extraño, anómalo e indiscutiblemente terrorífico. La imagen se mantuvo en su cerebro aún después de que los médicos despejaron la habitación, claro recordatorio viviente de su magnifica memoria fotográfica. Su compañero no estaba más que confundido por el sueño que había tenido en sus días de coma y según le explicaron los doctores minutos más tarde, no había consecuencia o amnesia por la cual preocuparse.

Entonces ¿Por qué demonios su instinto no dejaba de advertirle que algo muy malo iba a pasar?

No quería prestarle atención pero los días fueron pasando y lamentablemente las pruebas fueron saliendo a flor de piel. Booth aunque insistía en necesitar su presencia al menos un par de horas cada día y se mantenían conversando por teléfono buen parte del día cuando ella estaba trabajando en el instituto, mostró una disturbarte necesidad de estar solo o dormir mientras estaba a su lado. Las conversaciones que mantenían no eran más que triviales y en ningún momento se pensó en discutir el acuerdo que habían tenido el mismo día que fue operado.

Sus compañeros de trabajo también se mostraron sorprendidos cuando ambos en un acuerdo tácito y silencioso olvidaron en sus memorias el tema sobre el hijo que ella quería y hasta su propio psicólogo se mostró confundido al ver que ambos engañaban a la perfección a todos al momento de desconocer cualquier existencia del tema en sus vidas.

Cuando el agente volvió al trabajo las cosas parecieron volver a la normalidad pero el hoyo que se hubo formado en su pecho producto de su instinto primitivo que conservaba mostró ser cada vez más grande cuando el verdadero mal cayó sobre sus vidas.

Era tarde, casi cuatro meses después de la recuperación total de su compañero, ambos volvieron a sus respectivas casas sin poder mirarse a la cara después de interrogar al sospechoso y pasar a un chequeo con los paramédicos para que revisaran su herida.

No había sido más que un roce de la bala que amenazo con quitarle la vida a Booth en la casa del sospechoso y que ella misma logro intersectar con su brazo derecho después de empujar a su compañero.

La forma casi animal con la que Booth se lanzo sobre el hombre la asusto, pero el dolor en su brazo y la fuerza de arrastre de la herida le impidieron generar cualquier sonido más que el grito ahogado de dolor cuando callo al suelo.

El pánico con el que Booth nombraba su nombre una y otra vez mientras le ponía las esposas al sospechoso le paralizo al punto de no darse cuenta de que estaba acostada sobre el brazo herido, sin reacción aparente y con un charco de sangre cada vez más grande a su alrededor.

El miedo y la facilidad con la que su mente le recordó haber vivido una imagen semejante pero con los papeles invertidos hace ya casi un año cuando Booth se interpuso para tomar una bala por ella, repercutió con estruendo sobre su cabeza y sólo cuando su compañero la giro entre sus brazos mientras presionaba la herida y le susurraba las mismas palabras que ella le había dicho la ironía la golpeo.

_**Ahora ya sabes como me sentí**_. Le dijo inconcientemente antes de soltar un grito de dolor, reacción que no fue más que consecuencia de su instinto advirtiéndole que ese era el momento que había intentado prevenir y que como muchas otra veces, no fue capaz de distinguir hasta que ya fue muy, muy tarde.

El dolor y comprensión amaneció en el rostro de su compañero antes de que ella lograra darse cuenta del verdadero significado de sus palabras y la facilidad con la que el equipo de emergencia logro quitarle de sus brazos fue tanta que le hizo estremecer. Le había abierto los ojos a su compañero sobre uno de los temas que eran tabú entre ellos y el incidente que habían compartido después de su regreso del coma no hizo más que aumentar las pruebas de que esta vez, la ignorancia impuesta por ambos no sería capaz de sostener el dique que nuevamente se había rebalsado.

Fue horas más tarde, sentada en su sillón cuando la verdadera paga por su atrevimiento vino atormentándola. Ella ya estaba esperándolo con una maleta fija al lado de su puerta y con el pasaporte en mano. Ni siquiera tuvo que levantarse a abrirle la puerta ya que el ingreso con la llave que ella misma le había otorgado hace ya tantos años.

_**-No puedo seguir haciendo esto**_- fue lo único que dijo una vez que se sentó a su lado, dejando su propia maleta descansar al lado de la suya. El Sinesio reino entre ellos sin que fueran capaces de morder todas las emociones que los embriagaban. No tenían ni la mas menor idea de que hacer pero necesitaban hacerlo.

_**-¿estas seguro de que es lo que quieres hacer?**_- le preguntó una vez que se digno a observad dentro de sus orbes café, viendo la determinación completa en ellos.

_**-no… pero es lo más lógico… **_

Lo más lógico para él pero lo más instintivo para ella, una regla que no debía cumplirse ya que después de todo lo que habían hecho juntos era un ley fundamental de que ella fuera lo empírico mientras él el instinto innato, pero las cosas habían cambiado, el dique ya había explotado y las reglas naturales que se impusieron al principio del juego no los librarían de caos que habían creado.

_**-muy bien… entonces… vamos-**_ dijo sin más ella mientra se colocaba de pie y dejaba que él la guiase en la penumbra de la noche con sus bolsos cargados y listos para viajar. La noche fue la única que los vio ir y la puerta de su departamento abierta fue la única prueba de que alguna vez ambos estuvieron dentro.

Las consecuencias de su decisión poco hicieron en su cabeza y su afamada racionalidad quedo olvidad junto a su instinto en el sillón. Rogando en silencio por el día en que regresaran por ellos y lograran ser nuevamente la pareja que, su pequeño e primitivo instinto algunas intentó proteger.


End file.
